Suspicions
by AsterousAsFrick
Summary: Artemis seeks the expert help of Dick Grayson to figure out the beloved Boy Wonder's identity. Unfortunately, Robin- aka Dick Grayson, is kidnapped in his civilian identity. Will the team notice the absence of their youngest member, while on the search for a random boy? Rated M for language and detailed violence.
1. Prologue

**Welcome to this story. The will be mild language and violence, so please be aware. I already have 22 chapters published on Wattpad, my username is AsterousAsFrick. If you don't want to wait for me to update here, check out this story on Wattpad and my other stories. Thank you!**

It was the first day at Gotham High for the young archer. Her past kept popping up into her mind; her sister. Her father.

Artemis was first greeted by Bette Kane, who was very kind. Much to her surprise, Artemis was also greeted by a young boy who quickly snapped a selfie with her. He said 'We'll laugh about this someday' before scurrying off, and confusing the blonde archer. 'Um, who was that?' She asked her new acquaintance, who answered, 'A freshman, ignore him.' With slight annoyance in her light tone of voice.

More boring days would pass by for Artemis. Wake up, get dressed, head to school, go to Mount Justice, go home, repeat. It was like rewinding the most uninteresting song over and over again on a record player.

Artemis prayed for some excitement, sometimes missions with the team could be dull. She wanted something interesting to happen.

Pretty soon, she would wish she hadn't taken the 'dull' missions and 'boring' days at school for granted.

And soon, she'd realize that her past will always catch up to her.

To be continued...


	2. Boy Wonder

The room rang with evil laughter; Joker.

The Clown Prince of Crime. His cackle made all of the young heroes cringe. They stood surrounded by at least 30-40 of the madman's goons, their faces held with determination. However, in their minds they were freaking out; Robin especially. He didn't want the team to see him weakness, considering his past experiences with the maniac. Let's just say he never put table salt on anymore of his foods, and cringed whenever someone mentioned a 'crowbar'.

"Well Birdie, Uncle J has missed you! Long time no see, it's been so boring in Gotham without you... Bats is always so serious." Joker cackled, a large crimson grin forming on his bleach-white face.

After receiving no reply from the young team of heroes, Joker spoke up again. "Why so serious junior Justice League? Let's put a smile on that pretty face of yours Boy Blunder... For old time's sake!" His large smile only growing wider by the second.

Apparently Joker had been brewing trouble on the outskirts of Gotham, and the Dark Knight was on an off-world mission so the team was required to track him down. The team was normally not allowed in Gotham; but Batman didn't want his protege taking on the villains by himself. Not because he didn't have the capability, but because the villains would notice that Bats was MIA and would use it to their advantage and torment the Boy Wonder.

After hearing Joker's odd and creepy comment towards Robin, she couldn't help but be curious. 'For old time's sake?' The curiosity was nearly eating away at the young archer's brain. Robin knew so much about the team's identities, but they knew barely anything about him. That only made Artemis more curious, and hungry for information; well, not hungry. 'Hungry sounds way too stalkerish.' The archer thought. The team had cleared up all the goons in a time span of around 20 minutes, which was plenty of time for the Joker to run off and escape; and he did just that.

Robin sighed in defeat as they headed back to the bioship. The rest of the team was disappointed that Joker had gotten away, but glad that they had successfully dismantled the goons which were all tied up at the warehouse they fought in, fresh n' ready for the GCPD. Robin yawned, his gloved hand moving up to his mouth. He was exhausted, and so was the rest of the team. Before tracking down the Joker, they had a mission in Mexico which had tired them out quite a bit. As all of the groggy-eyed teens sat slouched in the bioship, they were all left in their personal thoughts.

|Gotham Academy|

|The Next Day|

"Artemis? Artemis?" Bette Kane whispered to the tired archer, as the two sat next to each other in English class. Artemis was sitting slouched in her chair, head back, eyes closed, mouth watering. The teacher acknowledged that Artemis was taking a nap during his teaching, and rolled his eyes in annoyance. Bette tapped her shoulder a few times, tapping her shoulder harder each time, which eventually led the blue-eyed blonde to start slapping her shoulder.

WHACK

After a good slap to the shoulder, Artemis finally awoke to an irritated Bette, the teacher babbling in a monotone voice, and several students laying on the desks snoring. "Artemis... Mr. Berk is boring... I need someone to talk to." Bette complained slightly, trying not to be a disturbance. "Plus, you always come into school so tired. What's the deal?" She started once again, irritation lacing her normally sweet voice.

"Uhh...um- well you see..." Artemis stuttered, attempting to find a decent excuse. After she told her acquaintance that she had to babysit her neighbor's kids which an uneasy tone, Bette bought it anyways. She shrugged, grabbing her books as the bell rang, blonde curls bouncing. "I guess I'll see you at lunch then." Bette said with a small wave, and left the classroom followed by other students who were eager to get out of Mr. Berk's boring English class. The emerald archer followed soon after, her shoulders slumped.

|Gotham Academy|

|Lunch|

After English, Artemis went to French class. When the bell rang once more, the blonde tiredly headed to lunch, her mind out of sync. She trudged through the main hallway on her way to the lunchroom, and spotting the medium sized tv in the high wall, broadcasting a news report. Apparently, Batman and Robin had done something to save the day as usual, which snapped Artemis back into her thoughts from the night before; what was Robin hiding? Or even better; who the hell was this kid? Maybe he went to this school... Every time Artemis went straight from Gotham Academy to the telephone booth, she was instantly met which a smirking Boy Wonder, as if she had been with him only minutes before. It was a possibility... Right?

To be continued...


	3. The Investigation Begins

|Gotham Academy|

|Lunch|

After English, Artemis went to French class. When the bell rang once more, the blonde tiredly headed to lunch, her mind out of sync. She trudged through the main hallway on her way to the lunchroom, and spotting the medium sized tv in the high wall, broadcasting a news report. Apparently, Batman and Robin had done something to save the day as usual, which snapped Artemis back into her thoughts from the night before; what was Robin hiding? Or even better; who the hell was this kid? Maybe he went to this school... Every time Artemis went straight from Gotham Academy to the telephone booth, she was instantly met which a smirking Boy Wonder, as if she had been with him only minutes before. It was a possibility... Right?

"Hey Artemis." Bette greeted kindly along with a few of her other friends, despite what had occurred in English.

Bette couldn't help but notice how distracted Artemis was... Almost as if she was living another reality. After receiving no reply and only an odd stare, Bette waved her hand on front of the blonde archer's face trying to get her attention. Bette's friends awkwardly looked away and continued to eat their lunch, whilst Artemis sat down as if she was finally snapped back into reality.

"Um, Artemis? Don't you want lunch?" One of Bette's friends quietly asked, and then looked in another direction. The female archer shook her head 'no' and sighed, her head plopping to the table with a big thump. After a few exchanged glances with her friends, Bette finally asked, "Are you on your period?"

This caused Artemis to look up, a scowl on her face. She sighed once more, understanding why Bette would ask that question. It kinda made sense, although it was nowhere near true. It wasn't her time of month yet... 'Key word; YET.' She thought. She was about to go ballistic the next time Robin scared the piss out of her at the telephone booth...

"Do you know who Batman is? Or um... Robin?"

After Artemis asked this question, the other girls awkwardly looked at her, as if she was a bit nuts. "I mean it's possible that maybe Robin went to this school... He's like 13 or 14 right? Hiding in plain sight?" Artemis suggested.

The annoyed girls finally left the lunch table, leaving the two blondes. "I guess so... Always thought Robin was 11 or 12. He's short isn't he?" Bette asked, as if she thought Artemis had met Robin (which she has, so it was extremely ironic). "Yeah, yeah... Could you help me figure it out? I'm um- a uh... big fan!" Artemis said, trying to convince Bette to help her.

"Well I'm no detective. If you're that big of a fan, ask a smart person." Bette suggested. "Who's the smartest kid in the school?" Artemis asked questioningly. Bette bit her lip, as if she was thinking for a moment. Suddenly, her eyes widened and a smile broke out on her face, 'must have an idea.' Artemis thought, as she observed the girl's thinking. "You should ask Dick Grayson. He's a freshman I think... Supposed to be super smart. I don't know." Bette claimed, shrugging her shoulders. Artemis thanked her, and left for her next class when the ringing of the school bell bounced off of the sturdy walls.

Dick Grayson now sat in World History class; which was supposedly a sophomore class, but the freshman classes were way too easy. He was slowly falling asleep, the sound of the teachers babbling getting quieter and quieter. He was just as exhausted as the rest of the team (who were also most likely sleeping in their classes).

"Richard Grayson!"

The sound of the teacher's voice caused him to sit up instantly. Rubbing his eyes, he gave a small yawn. The teacher then continued to teach her boring lesson, and the class continued to "pay attention". The teacher's shout at Dick had caught Artemis' attention, who was also present in the class. She never really knew him as Dick Grayson; just "the kid who took a selfie with her" and never paid attention. She gave a small snort, and tried focusing on the teacher who was basically talking to herself. However the emerald archer couldn't, so she slumped down and stared at the board pretending to pay attention to the lesson.

When the bell finally rang, the students filed out of the classroom. Dick started out of the room groggily, but Artemis gave him a small tap on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey, um- can I talk to you?"


	4. Ironic

**Be sure to follow my Wattpad account AsterousAsFrick and check out my other fan fictions :) I already have most of the chapters for this story posted there, and chapters do get longer. Thank you!**

|Gotham Academy|

|After Class|

"Uh... Artemis-" Dick started, his voice laced with perplexity. Artemis instantly grabbed him by the arm and forcefully dragged him into a nearby room. She let go of him arm in the room, closing the door quietly to avoid disruption. She then turned on the lights, which revealed desks in the room with chairs scattered everywhere and papers on the desks and wooden shelves.

"What was that about?" Dick asked, eyes widened.

"We aren't here to make out or anything right?" He asked with a bit of worry.

"And no, I'm not doing your homework okay so-" He started again, but was interrupted with a "SHUT UP ALREADY!" Coming from the blonde girl standing in front of him. After he finally shut up with his eyes widened, she took a breath and started to talk. "So um- you're smart right?"

"Well I guess-"

"Please help me with something!"

Dick tilted his head in confusion, and then eventually nodded.

"Okay. I need you to help me figure out Robin's identity." Artemis claimed.

At first Dick just stared at her; and then turned his head away. "Sorry- what was that last part again?"

Artemis rolled her eyes, with an irritated growl. "Help me figure out Boy Wonder's ID damnit. You know? Hero, tiny guy, does flips and stuff..." Dick sighed, interrupting her. "Okay, okay! I know who your talking about. But isn't this a little... Absurd? Maybe you should give the kid some space."

All he got was an infuriated glare from the young archer. He sighed in defeat, and then agreed to help her. "So, any ideas?"

"Well I have a feeling he goes to this school. I can't say why... I just feel like he's hiding in plain sight."

Dick smirked. This wasn't going to be so bad after all... "Hmm... What's he like?" The younger boy asked with a snicker.

"Well... He's good with tech... Definitely a good martial artist... Probably has a decent amount of money to afford the gadgets..." Artemis started.

"Hm, alright then. What else?" He asked, with a small snort. 'This is so hilarious. Bruce is so gonna kill me for this, but it'll be worth it for sure.' Dick thought in his head as he watched Artemis pondering.

"Black hair... Unsure what color eyes... Super annoying sometimes..."

Dick rolled his eyes at the last one. Artemis jumped a bit and stopped talking when she heard the bell ring, which meant the school day was over. "Let's take this somewhere else..." Dick suggested, so they left the room and went to the courtyard.

The sun was very bright; summer was on it's way. There were only 5-6 weeks left of the school year, and soon summer vacation would be here. The duo sat over on a bench in the bright sun, and continued their conversation from there. However the two were interrupted when Dick noticed Barbara walking over, who looked very confused.

"Oh hey Dick, Artemis. What's up?" Barbara greeted, with a wave.

"Nothing much Babs, just talking." Dick replied with a smile. "Believe it or not, Arty is making me help her figure out Robin's ID. Can I call you Arty?"

"No, Dick." Artemis answered with a scowl.

"Sure thing, Arty." Dick said with a laugh. "Oh really? Can I help?" Barbara suggested, earning her an odd glance from both teens. "Come on, please? Have you seen him? He has such a nice a-"

"Sure, sure!" Dick interrupted; he was a bit scared to hear the last part, knowing that Artemis knew Robin and it would be very awkward.

'The more the merrier.' Dick thought in his head sarcastically, and plastered a fake smile on his face.


	5. Loser

The sun was very bright; summer was on it's way. There were only 5-6 weeks left of the school year, and soon summer vacation would be here. The duo sat over on a bench in the bright sun, and continued their conversation from there. However the two were interrupted when Dick noticed Barbara walking over, who looked very confused.

"Oh hey Dick, Artemis. What's up?" Barbara greeted, with a wave.

"Nothing much Babs, just talking." Dick replied with a smile. "Believe it or not, Arty is making me help her figure out Robin's ID. Can I call you Arty?"

"No, Dick." Artemis answered with a scowl.

"Sure thing, Arty." Dick said with a laugh. "Oh really? Can I help?" Barbara suggested, earning her an odd glance from both teens. "Come on, please? Have you seen him? He has such a nice a-"

"Sure, sure!" Dick interrupted; he was a bit scared to hear the last part, knowing that Artemis knew Robin and it would be very awkward.

'The more the merrier.' Dick thought in his head sarcastically, and plastered a fake smile on his face.

Barbara tried her best not to burst into laughter when she saw Dick's reaction to her inappropriate comment. He quickly interrupted her and he attempted to hide his face which went bright red. Dick had no idea that Barbara was joking with him, considering she had a small crush on the young acrobat (which she refused to admit when others pointed it out). The trio had agreed (Dick agreeing reluctantly) to meet at the same spot in the courtyard after class tomorrow. They headed their separate ways; Barbara leaving for home, and both Artemis and Robin getting ready to head to Mount Justice.

|Gotham|

|Later in the evening|

The moon glistened behind the thick clouds and polluted air in the Gotham night sky. Artemis stood in front of the telephone booth, preparing to be met with a certain bird. However there was no sight of him, so Artemis sighed and took the zeta tube to the cave. When she arrived, she saw the empty mission briefing room; with nobody in sight. Didn't they have a mission?

Artemis walked into the rec room to see Wally and Robin playing video games, cursing each other here and there. Assuming they had no missions from Batman that night, Artemis headed to her guest room in the mountain to change into her civvies. After slipping on gray sweatpants and a pale blue tank top, Artemis walked back into the rec room with the red headed speedster and the small acrobat still playing their pointless video games. This time Megan was in the kitchen, cooking (and most likely burning) who knows what. Superboy sat on one of the couches, watching the two friends on the floor as they played their dumb games. Kaldur and Rocket were the only ones not there. Apparently Kaldur was with Aquaman, and Rocket had business in Dakota with family. It was just the five of them...

Artemis studied Robin intently... 'Maybe if I look harder I'll remember him from school or something...' Artemis thought, as she stared at the smaller boy's back. After the word "loser" appeared on Wally's side of the screen, the speedster groaned, and sped into the kitchen to grab some food. Robin sat on the couch, resting his arms behind is head.

He could feel Artemis staring at him. He knew she wanted to figure out Robin's ID, and that eventually she'd go to extreme measures. Dick knew it was possible, and didn't want to take the chance.

If you looked hard enough, you might have been able to see the giant flashing lightbulb appear above the female archer's head as she had a brilliant idea. She was leaning against the wall at first from where she was watching the red head and Robin, and she then walked over to the couch and sat next to the bird. He didn't seem to mind her presence, really. His head was leaning back, glasses covering his closed eyes.

Dick knew she sat next to him, and knew she thought he had fallen asleep. As creepy and annoying as this was, it was funny as hell. 'She's taking this a bit too seriously' Dick thought, doing his best not to let out a chuckle. He continued to rest his eyes, Superboy stared at the tv screen, Wally chomped on potato chips from the kitchen, and you could hear Megan stirring some kind of batter in the kitchen as well. Artemis glanced around the room a few times, making sure no one saw what she was about to do. Reaching her arm out towards Robin's face, her hand slowly moved towards the glasses covering his supposedly closed eyes. Before her hand could reach any further, her wrist was instantly grabbed by the raven-haired boy sitting next to her, his head still resting on the back of the couch and his face still forward.

'Guess I'm a "loser" just like Wally. Does this kid always win?'


	6. Mission impossible

Author note: All the action begins in the next chapter! Enjoy. :)

'Guess I'm a "loser" just like Wally. Does this kid always win?'

|Mount Justice|

|In the evening|

"Nice try, Artemis." Spoke Robin, still in the same position as before. After a long and awkward pause of him still gripping her wrist in silence, he finally let go. Artemis rubbed her sore wrist, which throbbed from being held so tightly. However the look in her eyes burned with determination; she wasn't giving up just yet. She felt it was unfair how he knew almost everything about them, but she didn't know anything about him. What was Robin's secret?

'I will find out his identity.' Artemis thought intently.

Suddenly, fury washed over her. She stood up, and grabbed Robin by the collar taking him by surprise. He was shocked by her act of violence, Dick didn't realize she was that fussed up about finding his ID. At this point, the young acrobat decided he needed to play along for the time being.

Superboy noticed that Artemis grabbed Robin's collar, and stiffened a bit. Megan and Wally looked over from the kitchen, confused as hell. As shocked as he was, Robin wasn't threatened by this action; so he acted as nonchalantly as possible, just to piss her off.

And it worked. Her grip tightened, and her bottom lip began to tremble.

"We know nothing about you! But for some reason, you get to invade our lives and our privacy! Yet we don't even know your damn name!" the female archer announced angrily, her blood boiling. The others just stood distraught; staring at her. Robin let out a laugh, which echoed throughout the silence of the room. His laugh then got louder as the seconds passed by, bouncing off the jagged walls of the room. Then the team's eyes shot towards the young boy still in Artemis' tight grip. The blonde archer's eyes softened in confusion, her grip loosening.

Eventually Robin was laughing so hard that he was gasping for air, his teammates' worried stares getting stronger. His adorable laugh was the only thing that was breaking the cold silence, and his friends were as still as a statue. Gradually his laugh slowed down, getting quieter in the process. After letting out a sigh, Robin finally retorted.

"Oh Artemis, but you do know my name. And that's surprising coming from your mouth; I never saw you as the hypocrite type." He then began to burst into hysterical laughter again, still in the archer's hold.

That was it, Artemis had it. She pinned his body to the ground, and then reached for the glasses. She struggled considering Robin wasn't necessarily weak; at all. So the two fought on the floor... Artemis reaching to grab him, and Robin just swiftly rolling away. Superboy just left the room, Wally continued to eat, and Megan tried to break it up. Artemis finally got on top of him, pinning him down with one arm, and reaching for his sunglasses with the other. Her hand was smacked out of the way, and then she was shoved across the floor. Megan was extremely worried, and called Batman on her com. All she got was a grunt, but she assumed he got the idea and was on his way to Mount Justice.

Artemis used her strength to pin the younger boy down again, her hand gripping his shirt. She then successfully pried off the black sunglasses...

He had his mask on underneath.

Artemis groaned in frustration, and Robin smirked. "I know your motives before you even have time to act them out."

Artemis began to try to take off the mask now, and the two were once again pinning eachother down, back and forth. The duo froze, when they saw Batman and Green Arrow standing by the doorframe, their arms crossed. Robin was stuck against the back of the couch, the female archer's arms holding his shoulders. She was awkwardly on top of him, and Megan was standing behind them. Wally was eating a family-sized bag of Doritos, amused by the two heroes wrestling. However to the two older vigilantes, it looked like something else.

"Awkward..." Wally spoke, breaking the silence.


	7. The intrusion

"Awkward..." Wally spoke, breaking the silence.

|Gotham Academy|

|The following day|

After the events of the previous night, Batman brought in Black Canary. She bombarded the team with the "sex talk" and claimed it was "just to be safe". Artemis had already been through the talk many times with her sister, her mom, and her fourth grade nurse. Each time the talk only got more disturbing, but that was nothing compared to the talk with Canary. As Artemis made her way through the courtyard and to her first class, those thoughts crossed her mind.

She walked into her calculus class and noticed the sleeping figure of Dick Grayson at his desk. She never really paid attention to the kid until now... He had over a 100% in this class whereas Artemis was just barely at an 80%. 'How can a small little freshman who skipped a grade be smarter than a sophomore like me?' Artemis thought to herself as she watched the boy doze off, his head resting on the desk. There were a few other kids in the room, along with Dick's redheaded friend Barbara who Artemis had met yesterday. She was at a desk next to Dick (what a surprise) and was laying back in her chair, fighting tiredness as well. Eventually more students started to file in, until every desk had a student. The bell rang, and the teacher entered just in time, with a textbook wrapped under her arm.

"Good morning class, today we will- Grayson! Wake up." The older woman snapped to the young boy across the room. He instantly shot up like he had in World History class yesterday, and rubbed his eyes.

"Uh- well I already finished this weeks homework and did all the notes, so can I sleep now?" He asked.

"Mr. Grayson; I will not allow any of my students in this class to sleep- now get your head off of that desk!" The teacher demanded, only getting herself a nonchalant response from Dick.

"Well you see... I have over an 100% in this class, and I have never missed any points. So if I wanna sleep, I will sleep." His tone was a bit dark, and you could hear the aggravation in his voice. Artemis had never seen him talk like this in calculus or any class for that matter, so she was a bit surprised. The kid knew how to stand his ground and talk back, that's for sure...

The teacher, knowing he was right, ignored him and began her teaching. A few of the students giggled a bit at the conversation that had just happened, which earned them a glare from the old calculus teacher. Her gray hair was sprawled over her wrinkly skin, and her dress was a bit too tight for someone her size.

Artemis slumped in her chair a bit, trying to pay attention. However her mind was elsewhere, and she couldn't seem to focus. Who the hell was Robin?

After hearing the old teacher's boring lecture, the bell finally rang dismissing the class. Artemis then went through the rest of her classes, finally reaching World History class. She wanted to get this day over with and continue the investigation... She wanted to find out now. Considering Dick shared the final class of the day with her, he sat on the other side of the room, writing notes. He stopped to yawn, and then continued writing.

Artemis couldn't help but notice something; something she familiarized with. Aside from yesterday, where had she seen this kid before? Outside of school maybe?

When the bell rang once again announcing the end of the day, Artemis snapped back into her thoughts. That was when she realized she had been a bit creepy watching the young boy. But he was so familiar.

Artemis was now in the hallway, on her way to the courtyard. It was a bit of a walk, but she could handle it. Students crowded the wide hallways, walking left and right. The emerald archer almost had a heart attack when she heard a loud bang ring throughout the hallway, and heard screams of other students. All students quickly got onto the ground, along with Artemis herself. They sat coward on the floor, tears already streaming down some of the student's faces. Children between the ages of fourteen and seventeen were scattered along the floor, along with their belongings. Artemis couldn't help but be a bit scared herself...

"Where is Richard Grayson?"

A man with a black mask covering his face shouted across the hallway, a large machine gun in his hands. He walked by each student, searching for Dick. Artemis looked around the corner of the hallway, and saw Dick leaned up against the wall obviously hiding. But why didn't he look scared?

Artemis was definitely scared for him; he was a nice kid. She didn't want anything bad happening to him...

"Answer me NOW!" The masked man shouted. Suddenly another man with a large gun and a mask covering his face entered the hallway as well. Dick was all the way on the other side of the hallway, crouched down. Out of the corner of her eye, the archer noticed the small boy was gone, and his bag was there where he left it. Artemis slowly crawled by, almost to the corner of the hallway. When the masked men had their backs turned, she stealthily slid around the corner, not making a sound. She needed to find help... These people were out for Dick's blood.

To be continued...


	8. Uninvited Guests

"Answer me NOW!" The masked man shouted. Suddenly another man with a large gun and a mask covering his face entered the hallway as well. Dick was all the way on the other side of the hallway, crouched down. Out of the corner of her eye, the archer noticed the small boy was gone, and his bag was there where he left it. Artemis slowly crawled by, almost to the corner of the hallway. When the masked men had their backs turned, she stealthily slid around the corner, not making a sound. She needed to find help... These people were out for Dick's blood.

Dick heard his name. He knew that something fishy was going on, especially when he found out the communications had been cut and there were masked men guarding every exit of Gotham Academy. No basic thug off the street could cut off the communications that easily, and neither would they be smart enough to have multiple men and afford the guns. Dick knew that there was someone smarter behind this, and that they had to have known he is Robin, or else they wouldn't be guarding the exits. This was really bad.

The thirteen year old could easily hack the system and turn back on the communication, but he could do it in the middle of a hallway. So he slid past the corner, and made his way to the nearest room. Most of the guards were stupid, so he could easily pass by them when their backs were turned. So that's exactly what he did, as he walked into the large media center. Long tables spread across the width of the room with computers and spinning chairs in front of them, and bookshelves towered across the large open space.

'Great. A large open space.' The young acrobat thought sarcastically as he snuck behind the large shelves. Thankfully, there was technology just in case anything went wrong. All he had to do was hack into his wifi and regain connection, so he could contact Batman and get help. Dick knew that eventually the impatient shooters would put a gun to an innocent kid's head if he didn't come out of hiding, so he worked as fast as he could.

"I'm starting to get impatient here! Come out boy!" The first intruder yelled from the hallway, his obnoxious voice bouncing off the walls.

|Meanwhile|

Artemis saw Dick slip away, so she slowly crawled towards the corner of the wall, reaching the edge of the hall. When the shooter had his back turned, she pushed herself up quietly and turned the corner.

'Yes!' She thought hopefully in her head. However, she was then met with a gun to her face.

'I guess these idiots actually have brains... Just my luck.' She thought once again to herself.

"Whaddya think ya doin' girl? Get back atcha spot wouldya?" The masked man in front of her ordered, waving his gun in front of her face.

The blonde crouched down once again, moving towards her previous spot at the wall. A few of the students eyed her weirdly, as if they thought she was nuts. Masked man #1 heard his associate's outburst, and walked towards him. He glanced at Artemis, and then grabbed her by her collar.

"Man whataya doin'?" The armed man by the corner of the hall asked.

"This girl needs to be taken to the boss." The first armed man said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Wha? Boss don't want any complications man!" The other replied with fright.

"Chill out man. We make our money, then get outta here. Now let's take her to him." The first guy snapped impatiently.

The second masked guy nodded his head quickly, putting his gun to Artemis' back who was still in the other man's hold.

"I'll take her to boss. You lure the kid in." Guy #1 ordered to a third masked man, who was on the other side of the hallway. He did as he was told, pulling up a random student and holding his large gun to their head. Artemis was pushed away too quickly to see the student's anxious expression, however she could hear their faint crying from the other side of the large hall. This was really bad.

"Come out Grayson, or this innocent kid dies. Wouldn't want any blood on ya hands now would ya?!" The third man shouted across the hall, his loud yell ringing in everyone's ears.

'Well, let's hope Bruce got the message, along with the GCPD. Here goes nothing...' Dick thought, as he got up out of hiding, making his way to the exit of the media center.

He had his hands up.

To be continued...


	9. The hostages

"Come out Grayson, or this innocent kid dies. Wouldn't want any blood on ya hands now would ya?!" The third man shouted across the hall, his loud yell ringing in everyone's ears.

'Well, let's hope Bruce got the message, along with the GCPD. Here goes nothing...' Dick thought, as he got up out of hiding, making his way to the exit of the media center.

He had his hands up.

|Gotham Academy|

|Now|

The man guarding the opposite side of the hallway instantly recognized the small boy as Richard Grayson, and ran up to him holding a large gun to his back. He nudged Dick's back here and there as the two walked down the hallway, the boy's hands still in the air. The frightened child was still in the armed man's grasp with a gun to his face, shaking violently with fear. The students scattered around the hallway were constantly being watched, making sure no one pulled out a phone to call for help. But they were all in a shocked state; they could barely move or keep their eyes off the guns. It was intimidating... They had never experienced this before. However, Dick had experienced this kind of stuff countess times as Robin so he showed no fear. A gun to the back was nothing compared to a gun to the head, although still dangerous and risky. He wasn't Robin right now, he was Dick Grayson. And that gave him a huge disadvantage. As much as he wanted to beat these armed guys up in less than a minute, he couldn't risk spilling his identity nor could he do the same with Bruce's. So, he had to do this the hard way; he had to allow himself to be kidnapped. Or did he? Maybe he could stall...

"Aw, what do we have here? I knew you could be a little hero Dickie!" The man holding a gun to the student's head taunted.

Dick couldn't help but snort at the irony of that statement.

"Aye? What's so funny tramp?" The same man asked in annoyance, cocking his head to the side.

"Just the fact that you have the whole school guarded because you see me as that much of a threat. I'm flattered, really." Dick exclaimed nonchalantly, still in front of the other armed man, gun to his back and hands held up high.

"Wasn't my orders you idiot. Now get ova here!" The man snapped, shaking the child that was being held by the collar.

"You really are stupid aren't you?" Dick said with a laugh, receiving a growl from the man behind him.

And then the two masked men in the room shared odd glances, as if they had no idea what the kid was trying to say. So, Dick continued.

"I don't think you understand, Peter. Can I call you Peter? You look like a Peter." The acrobat joked, still walking forward, getting closer and closer to the man.

"Shut up you damn bastard!" The man hollered.

Dick just laughed again. "I may not be an Einstein, but at least I know how to dial 911."

"Lucky for us, communications cut off. Who's laughing now huh?!" The masked intruder shouted back, as the students sprawled across the floor watched in silence.

"Right, Peter. You must not be tech-experts, considering I hacked it a minute ago. Your boss should know not to hire desperate thugs off the streets of Gotham." The young vigilante added, earning himself another growl from the man and a shove from the guy behind him.

The men then decided that they needed to get the heck out of there, so they made the first move. Before the man behind him could knock the boy unconscious, Dick elbowed him in the gut, and kicked him where the sun-don't-shine. He stumbled, and fell. Luckily "Peter" had let go of the hostage student when he charged towards Dick, so the kid was no longer in harms way. This gave Dick freedom to react, and that's exactly what he did. He crouched down and swept Peter off of his feet, knocking him to the ground and finishing with a blow to the head. After that, the place was a disaster... Heavy on the dis! The students that were previously sprawled on the ground were up and running towards the nearest exit. The sea of students trapped Dick in the middle of the now crowded hallway. People were yelling, screaming, calling on their cell phones. It was a mess... Things only got worse when gunshots started to go off, and people started dropping to the floor.

Artemis was now being dragged into the open courtyard, towards a large black van guarded by an armed man with a black face mask. The attempted to struggle, but stopped when she realized they would most likely knock her unconscious and she would have no way of saving Dick. 'Hopefully he's not already dead. Why do I feel like I need to protect him, when I just met him?' The archer thought, still in the first armed man's hold. They were getting closer to the black van when suddenly someone from behind ordered the men to stop. Before Artemis could see who this person was, she was tazed, and then fell to the cool stone underneath her feet. The masked guy mercilessly dropped her to the ground, her head hitting the smooth rock.

As Robin would say: Artemis was definitely not feeling the aster.

To be continued...


	10. Familiar Faces

Artemis was now being dragged into the open courtyard, towards a large black van guarded by an armed man with a black face mask. The attempted to struggle, but stopped when she realized they would most likely knock her unconscious and she would have no way of saving Dick. 'Hopefully he's not already dead. Why do I feel like I need to protect him, when I just met him?' The archer thought, still in the first armed man's hold. They were getting closer to the black van when suddenly someone from behind ordered the men to stop. Before Artemis could see who this person was, she was tazed, and then fell to the cool stone underneath her feet. The masked guy mercilessly dropped her to the ground, her head hitting the smooth rock.

As Robin would say: Artemis was definitely not feeling the aster.

|Gotham Academy|

|Now|

The gunshots kept firing.

The unlucky students dropped to the hard floor.

The remaining swarm backed away in fear, getting back on the ground as the shooter commanded.

Finally all the students were on the ground... Some sitting next to a dead teen. There were about 6-7 dead children, blood seeping out of their lifeless bodies.

Dick was able to get out of the hallway just in time... This was his fault... And now those kid's parents would have to live the rest of their lives without their children. It was a horrible thought. Dick was now running down the hallway, towards the nearest exit. Why wasn't the GCPD here by now? It had already been about five minutes, they should've been here by now... Bruce got the message, right?

He ran faster. He didn't care if he jeopardized his identity right now, he needed to get help. Dick was not going to let any more children die because someone wanted him. The vigilante would think of an excuse for his skills later, when the staff and students were safe. He snuck pass a hallway that was filled with students scattered on the floor, like the one Dick had been in before. The masked man was pacing across the hallway, eyeing each student. When Dick heard heavy footsteps behind him, he quietly slipped into the nearest classroom. He entered the large chemistry room. The long tables were spread across the room, and the chairs were scattered across the width. Papers lay on the ground, along with other school supplies. Dick instantly spotted the large windows on the back wall, and the open blinds that let the bright sun shine through the window. First he looked through the window, making sure no armed men were waiting for an escapee. Apparently it was his lucky day, because all he saw was grass and the wall of the building next to Gotham Academy. He assumed he was as the side of the school currently, which would make an escape much easier. He had to get help fast before another gun was put to a student's head...

|Gotham Academy Courtyard|

|Meanwhile|

"It's me, Artemis."

The blonde archer's heavy eyes opened groggily, revealing the intricate designs in the architecture of Gotham Academy. As she awoke she let out a small groan, attempting to sit herself up. Much to her surprise, she was restrained.

'Can this day get any shittier?' She thought as she tried to struggle.

"Hello, sis?" The masked villain asked irritably, waving her gloved hand in front of her sister's face.

'Great. So Cheshire is behind this... I guess this day did get shittier.'

"What's going on Jade? What do you want?" Artemis finally answered, her voice cracking.

"Oh you know- business. Just helping dad..." Cheshire replied, a smirk growing on her face under her red and white mask.

And then Sportsmaster walked into his daughters view, gripping a weapon tightly in his fist. He gave a small chuckle with his raspy voice, and then spoke. "How's it goin' baby girl? Do me a favor and tell me where the Grayson kid is."

"What do you even want with the kid? And let me go!" Artemis demanded, struggling once again. She was still sitting in the courtyard, and the black van was still parked in the road, guarded by many armed men.

"Haha. You have no idea." Sportsmaster taunted, with an evil laugh. His mood instantly changed a split second later, and then he boasted. "Now tell me where the damn kid is! You know him better than you think!"

Artemis' expression represented one with confusion. "What?"

"Oh sis. Dad taught you better." Cheshire implied, fiddling with a weapon in her hand.

Before she could reply, once of the goons shouted "We got him boss!" And the two villains backed away from the emerald archer. When she saw one of the armed guys dragging Dick's ragged body, she could only glare. His uniform was torn, and his hair that was once neatly combed was now a total mess. He was covered in scratches and had a few bruises, and was struggling against the man gripping him by his shirt collar.

"Well, I guess we don't need your help now sis. Goodnight."

Cheshire then whacked Artemis upside the head, causing her younger sister to lose consciousness.

|A minute earlier|

Dick was now out of the window. He got a bruise from hitting the ground, considering the window was a few feet high. His balance slipped, sending him tumbling down.

'I can't make mistakes like this... I'm an acrobat.'

He brushed the dust off of his uniform, and started jogging towards the edge of the building. He stopped by the corner, glancing at the courtyard. There was a large black van, guarded by armed men. An armed woman was by the front doors of the school, and was waiting for a small Dick Grayson to come out of hiding. But what really caught his eye was Artemis, who was tied up and restrained. She was on the ground glaring at her father Sportsmaster and sister Cheshire. What the hell were they doing here?

He watched as the two villains taunted her, taking enjoyment. He also heard shouting from Sportsmaster, and laughing from Cheshire. Before he could process anything else, he was snatched from behind. He turned as he saw a masked person slash him with a jagged knife, leaving a deep cut in Dick's skin. Dick tried to fight back, but the pain in his chest from the wound was on fire.

'Great. I'm probably poisoned.' He thought sarcastically as the buff man grabbed his black hair.

"Stop strugglin' you brat!" He ordered, only to be ignored by the boy in his grasp.

"That's it you little bitch!"

Dick then felt a small prick in his neck, and was dragged towards the courtyard. He tried to keep his consciousness, but he was slowly losing it. His struggling slowed down as they made their way through the courtyard.

"We got him boss!"

To be continued...


	11. The disappearance

Dick then felt a small prick in his neck, and was dragged towards the courtyard. He tried to keep his consciousness, but he was slowly losing it. His struggling slowed down as they made their way through the courtyard.

"We got him boss!"

|Mount Justice|

|Now|

"Where the hell is Artemis? Damn slacker." The young speedster complained as he sat in the recreational room of Mount Justice. Megan and Superboy were already there when the speedster arrived, along with Kaldur. The four were waiting for a mission, and for their other two teammates to arrive.

"Wally, Robin is absent as well." Kaldur pointed out with annoyance.

"Yeah well Rob is never late."

"He is now, isn't he?"

The speedster just rolled his eyes, knowing that Kaldur was right. He fiddled with the buttons on the tv remote, flicking through channels.

"Boa constrictors are commonly fou-"

"My name is Oliv-"

"Who lives in a pineapple under th-"

"And he scores!-"

"Dick Grayson, ward of Bruce Wayne was kidnap-"

"Dora Dora Dora the explorer!"

Wally paused. "Wait, what?!"

He instantly clicked back to the newscast report.

"-from Gotham Academy. The entire school was invaded, and all communications were cut. 6 students sadly passed away; 2 died on the operating table and 4 died immediately. 1 staff member and 1 student are currently in recovery. The whereabouts of Bruce Wayne's ward is currently unknown. And now for the weather..."

"Dude." Wally said with shock.

"You seem... Distraught, Wally. Do you know of this Grayson child? Is he a friend of yours, perhaps?" The Atlantan asked the redheaded speedster, who was practically staring at the screen.

"Well, if there was a giant attack on the school just to find this kid it would have to be important." Megan claimed, with Connor nodding in agreement.

Wally knew this could only mean one thing, because Megan was right. 'Someone knows Rob's identity.' Wally thought, his face filled with fear for his best friend.

|Gotham Academy|

|An hour earlier|

"We got him boss!"

The man now dragged the unconscious body of Dick Grayson, who lay limp in the buff man's grasp. Sportsmaster turned, and his satisfaction then turned to annoyance. "I said unharmed you damn idiot!" He shouted to his goon.

"Sorry! He was strugglin'!" The guy shouted back, finally reaching the black van.

"Tie him up real tight. Make sure he has no tech on him." Sportsmaster commanded.

"But boss, he's just a kid. What harm can he do, eh?" The masked man asked with perplexity.

"You don't know what he is capable of. Don't question Sportsmaster." The female villain added, her voice sharp and stern.

He nodded his head, and did as he was asked. He check Dick for any technology and was relieved to find none at all. He then zip-tied the boy's hands behind his back, and zip-tied his ankles. He wrapped a gag around his head and into his mouth, tightening it as much as he could without breaking it. Then the man threw his small body into the back of the van, as if he was nothing but a worthless item. He shut the door tight, locking it. Suddenly the sound of sirens pierced the villain's ears... All of the gunmen filed out of the building, getting into the large van. Once the six gunmen were in the back, plus Soprtsmaster and Cheshire in the front, (it was a very big van) the engine revved and the villains sped off. They now had exactly what they came for... Dick Grayson.

"Artemis? Artemis? Ms. Crock, are you alright?"

"Ugh..."

Artemis groaned as she sat up, awakening to a paramedic in front of her.

"Uh... Yeah. I'm fine... But... Oh no!" Artemis replied, rubbing her sore wrists.

"What's wrong, dear?"

"Dick Grayson... He was abducted!"

These words shocked the paramedic a bit. She nodded her head, signaling Gordon to come over and talk to Artemis who was sitting on a bench in the busy courtyard. There were police cars in the parking lot along with ambulances. People were being carried to ambulances, and detectives were talking to a few of the staff. Commissioner Gordon walked over to the blonde girl, and stood by the bench she sat on.

"I'm Commissioner Jim Gordon. Could you please tell me what you remember?"

As Artemis explained, one of the detectives walked over, taking notes. She obviously left out the part of Sportsmaster being her father and Cheshire being her sister, but it was still basically the same. She explained how two villains had demanded the location of Dick, and how she refused to tell. Artemis then pointed out that she saw them drag his unconscious body to a black van, and then she was knocked out.

|Mount Justice|

|Now|

Artemis finally arrived at the mountain. The team noticed how upset she looked, and how she had a few bruises.

"Artemis! Are you okay?!" Miss Martian asked with concern, as the team minus Robin were gathered in the cave.

"Uh... Fine. Just ran into my dad and sister."

"Oh! That's unfortunate... I'm so sorry."

"Well... They didn't do very much to me. But they kidnapped this kid at my school and even killed other students. It's unbelievable."

Wally knew it was Robin. He looked away in shame and worry, just hoping they would find his friend. He knew Batman would never let them help...

Then the zeta tube announced the Dark Knight himself. As he walked towards the holographic screens, his cape flowed behind him. "Team, new mission."

"Recently Dick Grayson, ward of Bruce Wayne who is an ally of the league, was kidnapped from Gotham Academy. This resulted in the death of six students, and injury of others. Your job is to find his location."

"Any idea who kidnapped him?" Connor asked.

"Sportsmaster and Cheshire." Batman replied, his voice firm.

'How the hell did he even find out? Must've asked Gordon I guess...' Artemis thought as she looked at the screens intently. She was going to find and help this kid...

"Robin will not be joining this mission, him and I have an extremely important case in Gotham that will require our time. You will be on this mission without him." Batman explained, not even a hint of of a lie. But Wally shuddered; he knew it was a lie. And he knew Batman was beyond angry, trying to contain himself. But the others totally bought it, and that made the speedster sick to his stomach. He was going to find and help Robin...

To be continued...


End file.
